Opposites Attract
by gorillazgirl557
Summary: Yuri alert! Join Miku and Yuki during their journey to love, friendship, and acceptance!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Yuri of Yuki being the Seme and Miku being the Uke I always write Yaoi's but not this time. This time it's going to be some HOT! Breast action YURI! WWHHHOOOOHHHOOO**

Yuki P.O.V

Walking down the sidewalk in good old California with a Hot Topic bag in my hand swaying with my walking I have a nice skinny body anyone would drool over, nice hips that swayed back and forth, but not obnoxiously like some people do, going up she had 38 D breasts that would bounce slightly attracting attention from men and woman both. She was wearing a pair of cut up jean shorts just 3 inches below her butt with a pair of ripped neon green tights under them, the tights were ripped on her knees and thighs. She had on a pair of Converse boots that reached below her knees and to top off the entire outfit she was wearing a black shirt going above her pierced belly button, her fishnet top was underneath her top which made her even hotter. She adorned her wrists with brightly colored neon jelly bracelets and she had rings on her thumb and pinky and one wrist had a bandana wrapped around it with skulls and flames on all over it. Said girl had black emo styled hair with green tips, she had beautiful dark green eyes with a labra and both ears pierced everywhere. Her small pink lips had a slight smile and what was her name you ask well it was Yuki Cornwell. Continuing down the sidewalk she walked into the exotic pet store to get more food for her snake. Getting the attention of this really dweebish looking dude "Um hi can I help you with something" he said in a nasally voice that would squeak once in a while looking at his name tag it read "Carl". "o uh yeah I'm looking for mice I need them for my snake" I said waiting for this dweeb to hurry up and show me where the mice are and stop staring at me like I'd be with him. "O ok there over here would you prefer alive or dead" Carl asked pointing to both cages. "Alive he

Likes his food to put up a fight" I told him with a smile, pointing to the alive mice. Carl gulped when he hears this cute woman say this "Ok then if you come this way ill ring them up for you" he said handing me a plastic container of mice walking up to the counter I put my bags on the floor in between my legs so no one would grab them. Grabbing my money from my pocket "O that will be $16.95" he told me handing him a $20 "A $20" " Uh yeah last time I checked a 2 and a 0 makes 20" I told him in a smart ass remark. Now handing me my change and grabbing my shit and leaving but not before a good bye right "Bye Carl" I said in a nerdy voice and he thought I was flirting with him. Then he did something that shocked me he winked at me "Ug so not my type dude" I told him leaving him to sulk "what a weirdo" I said to myself but it was hard to think to myself from the loud yelling of someone fighting sprinting now I see two people in an ally way a girl shoved against the wall and a dude pinning her there " O come on baby I know you like me you can't hide it anymore" the dude said in a gruff voice that would send ya the vibe of a pedo. "No please Dale I don't leave me alone please" she said freaking out from the situation "O come on you don't have to be shy about it I've liked you for a while" " But I'm gay I don't like you or men at all so just please leave me be" "Stop tr.." "Hey when she says she doesn't like you she means it she said she is gay that means she doesn't like sad pathetic saps like you sitting here trying to get a hold of her "I told him grabbing him and shoving him off of her. "And who the hell are you to tell me what me and my girl do and what she likes and doesn't"? Dale said with a sick smile on his hairless face 'O well I don't know maybe because she just said it how about you clean the corn out of your ears and listen" I said with a smirk. "Why you little" he said trying to punch me when I caught it. "I wouldn't if I were you" I told him in a dark manner. Trying to punch me again I dodged it and pulled his arm behind him and my hand on the back of his neck punching him down "HEY LET GO OF ME!" he yelled losing this little fight of ours "What do you say"? I mocked him and with a smile again on my face "Say please" I told him when he didn't say anything the first time "Come on you can do it it's not hard" moving my arm up higher also moving his higher too. "OK, OK just let go please" Dale begged me to let him go. Letting him finally go but not when he told me to of course moving so I was right in front of his face and saying "If I ever see you talking looking or anything to this girl I will come back for you" when he finally left I forgot about the girl I was having too much fun fighting the dude hearing shuffling come toward me then arms around me "Thank you s-so much" she hugged me tighter "Hm no problem I hate men like that" I wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her back. "I hate men period" she said again for the second time that day "Yeah I heard" the other girl started to blush forgetting that we were hugging "Hm she is cute" I thought to myself "I'm Yuki" said proudly "I-Im Miku" she told me smiling cutely and blushed.

**Well this is chapter 1 I wrote this a long time ago like at the beginning of the year and I just remember I had to type this out so WALLAA her it is all in its black and white glory. Review comment anything so I know people are reading my shit besides my girlfriend I already know she is but that counts but doesn't ya know. Anyway here again chapter 1 hope you likey or no**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay for this it gets cute and Yuki reminds me of myself**

Miku P.O.V

Waking up on a beautiful Thursday morning sun is shining and the birds are singing "O pretty" I said looking out the window seeing Cali. Getting up out of my queen sized bed and walking over to my walk in closet pulling out a black and pink plaid mini skirt, with pink leggings and a white shirt that hangs off my shoulder with a purple tank top under said white shirt throwing those on my bed and going to my dresser that had my jewelry box. Opening the box I pull out pink and purple jelly bracelets and a charm bracelet with rainbow and a M in the middle. Going back to my bed to get dressed when doing so I look over myself "So cute" I say to myself going in my bathroom that's attached to my room to brush my teeth and long blonde hair with dark purple streaks. Leaving the bath room to go find my purple converse and jumped on down the stars "To the Mall for some serious SHOPPING!" I yell out of my front door noticing the neighbors staring at me "Sorry" I yell again grabbing my purse and finally leaving. Skipping down the street looking both way so I can cross the street to the mall "O first I want to get new shoes o then get new outfits EEEEEE I can't wait this is going to be so fun!" I say out loud again and again people are staring at me and also at my chest "W-why does everyone drool over this" I said more to myself and tried to hide them you see I have 36 DD breast and sometimes it sucks everyone just loves to stair and pretend I don't know they do or when guys do that stupid slow blink and look at them when they do so. "Well well well look who it is" an unknown person said behind me freaking out a little I turned around to see how it is only to be pissed "O Dale what do you want now" I said a little more aggravated that this guy follows me everywhere I go "I just wanted to see sense were both here that we go somewhere just you and me how about that hm?" he tried saying "seductively" but not working. "NO, now why can't you leave me alone please" I snapped walking away and right by a weird looking shop with someone at the door "Come on baby don't act that way" dale said grabbing my wrist "Don't call me that nnngg g-get off of m-me!" I say panicking "Don't be that way I know you like me" he said getting pissed that I kept rejecting him. He just stayed pinned on me and making me get frustrated even more than I was a few seconds ago "Dale get off of me" I shoved him finally off of me and slapped him. "That's it" he said pinning me again now in an ally way how we got here I have no idea "NO, no please Dale can't you just find someone else?" I plead him to stop crying now completely scared out of my mind "O come on baby I know you like me you can't hide it anymore" he said again for the second time today "No please Dale I don't leave me alone please" "Stop tr.." he said only to be interrupted. Then out of nowhere this girl comes out like a ninja I see in anime "Hey when she says she doesn't like you she means it she said she is gay that means she doesn't like sad pathetic saps like you sitting here trying to get a hold of her" wow she is sticking up for me that is the first time in years someone has done that for me and she grabbed him and shoved him off of me she must be really tough to do so no one has ever tried standing up to Dale Sonthergue he was the "bad boy" in school but she doesn't look like she has been here for long so why is she doing this for me. "And who the hell are you to tell me what me and my girl do and what she likes and doesn't?" Dale told her smirking EW I always hates it when he smiled or smirked it was so ugly 'O well I don't know maybe because she just said it how about you clean the corn out of your ears and listen" she remarked I will admit it was funny too seeing her actually making him look like an idiot now it was her turn to smirk "Why you little" he aimed his arm ready to punch. O crap he is going to hurt her and she was just trying to help me I starting to cry again knowing that he is going to hurt her. Whoa she….she caught it she is tougher than I thought "I wouldn't if I were you" she told him glaring daggers at him I'm beginning to really like this girl seeing her stick up for was one thing but now she is fighting him for ME and I like that I like that a girl can protect me. Trying to punch her again she dodged it AGAIN! and pulled his arm behind him with her hand on the back of Dale's neck pushing him down "HEY LET GO OF ME!" he screamed yeah bad boy my fanny he is nothing but a poser he isn't tough at all a girl is beating him up and making him scream like a little baby "What do you say?" she asked him smiling and now she is being a smarty pants but I like it I also like girls that can be smart in their own way even sarcastically. Dale didn't say anything right now I guess he figured out that he is a baby and is scared of this girl "Say please" she said again smiling again and again he didn't say anything "Come on you can do it it's not hard" she moved her arm up higher also moving his higher too. "OK, OK just let go please" dale finally gave in to her badness at least I think she is bad and if anyone else was watching they would think so too. Letting him finally go she moved right in front of his face and said to him "If I ever see you talking looking or anything to this girl I will come back for you" and what shocked me was that he left I guess he finally figured out that I don't like him and that she is not joking around either. No was my turn to show her my thanks I ran up to her and hugged her she smelled of men's ax but it smelled good on her opposed to on a man "Thank you s-so much" I told her but stuttered it out one of the habits I have when I'm with someone I like still hugging her "Hm no problem I hate men like that" she told me does that mean she is gay or even bi do I have a chance? O I hope so. "Yeah I heard" realizing that we were still hugging I blushed "I'm Yuki" she said full of pride yuki huh I like that it suits her "I-Im Miku" I stuttered again and blushed again. I have a feeling that we are going to get close and hopefully it really happens.

**Well that was 2 tell me how ya liked it or if ya have anything you want me to add then tell me so and I will do what I can to do it and I should be writing 3 soon so don't fret.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3 is here so don't fear you ready to read then ill proceed with chapter 3 just for thee**

Yuki P.O.V

"Well Miku what do you want to do?" I ask hoping she gets the message that I want to spend time with her today "I was on my way over to the mall before I was stopped" she told me meaning that I can take her if she will let me and with my looks :P who could say no. "Well how about we go to my house drop off my crap and go to Rightinton Mall how does that sound?" I tell her knowing that from experience that, that is a great mall to go to "Re-really you'd do that?" she told me shocked "Yeah we can get to know each other too" I told her telling the truth I want to know more about this girl smiling at her "Yeah I'd like that" she said also with a smile. "Damn this girl is cute" I didn't even know I said it out loud till Miku said something "What was that?" she asked tilting her head to the side cutely "Um I said this is going to be fun" I told her hoping she didn't hear what I really said "O ok then let's go" she told me smiling innocently. Miku pulled me somewhere "Wait Miku my car is over here" I pointed to the other direction I was walking to just a few minutes ago "O ok then come on" she pulled me again but in the right direction this time "Ok slow down Miku" I told her and she did "Sorry I get excited when it comes to shopping" she told me and damn dude I believed her she started to blush again for what seemed like the tenth time today sense I meet her. "It's ok my car is right her but the way" I said pointing to the parking lot where my baby was we walked across the road but not without looking both way (safety first duhh) walking up to my car pulling my keys out of my pocket. "Is that a Hearse?" she asked me pointing to my baby "Hell yeah it is she is my baby!" I tell her hugging my own car not caring if I looked like a freak hugging a car "Uh how did you even get that" Miku asked me curious to how I got said car "My Gramps gave it to me he used to be a driver for funerals so he gave me this one sense they were getting new ones" I told her the amazing story of how I got my amazing and very stylish Hearse. O that's so cool" she said smiling at me and examining it. A Grim Reaper was the hood ornament with his scythe coming out to slash ya head off and my tags in the front read - DEAD - in black letters, the overhead mirror had a mini noose hanging a skeleton. When we got in she was looking around seeing a coffin still in the back she looked back up in the front with a creeped out look on her face. Smiling to myself she must have gotten the wrong idea I like making people thinking that its really but I got it last Halloween but I don't tell people that. Next was the real black leather for the seats "Its fake by the way" I tell her hoping she isn't to freaked out by me "Huh?" looking at me with a cute confused look on her beautiful face "The coffin back there its fake I like to joke around and tell people it real but seeing you were really scared I wanted to tell you hoping you wouldn't think bad of me" I told her a little hurt so hoping she still liked me if she even did to begin with. "O ok I was going to ask about it but insisted not to" she told me glad to hear it was a fake just like Pamela Andersons tits "Well now that that is over let's get to my house then we can leave for the mall" I said starting my Hearse "Ok good with me" Miku told me with another smile on her face. The driving part was quiet for the most part except for some questions "So Miku how old are you and how long have you lived here?" I asked starting a conversation with the other girl "I'm 17 and I have lived here in California all my life what about you?" she asked me back "Sweet I'm 18 and I moved here just this year I am from the Bronx" I told her remembering the hard times growing up there frowning now and sighing and grabbing the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turned white just thinking of shit I wish I didn't think off anymore. "Hey Yuki are you ok?" hearing her I seemed to snap out of my trance I was beginning to go into "Huh, o yeah i-im good just thinking of some old thinks that happened a long time ago" It was my life growing up in the Bronx it wasn't too great to tell ya the truth. I still remember it like it just happen maybe because it really wasn't that long ago he was shot and killed in a drive by I can still hear the polices voice saying that my brother has been shot. My mom that day begged my brother not to go out today that she had a feeling that something is going to happen and he wouldn't listen he kept saying "I'll call you every 15 minutes ok just to show you that I'm ok" and she finally agreed to let him go but we knew something was wrong when he didn't call for about 3 hours and for what happened I promised him that I would make him proud. That day in the hospital with him it was me and him in the room my parents were out talking to the Doctors and Nurses asking about his health and all that stupid stuff we kept talking for what seemed like hours but in reality it was about 15 minutes I had told him that I was bisexual and he was proud of me unlike my parents when I told them he kept asking If I liked anyone yet but I didn't at that time. BEEP BEEP BEEP "I promise I will always….love you for who you are and don't let mom and da"…BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP… "JAKE WAIT DON'T GO JUST YET YOU CANT LEAVE ME JAKE JJJJAAAAAKKKKEEEE SOMEONE HELP PLEASE HELP MY BROTHER PLEASE SOMEONE!" I yelled on the top of my lungs till they felt raw and dry. Doctors came rushing in pushing me out of the way to get to my brother and my parents started to flip put my mom crying just as hard as I was my dad had silent tears running down his face repeating "Lord please bring him back he is too young" "JAKE…..PLEASE LIVE I CANT LIVE WITH OUT YOU….PLEASE" I yelled again fighting to get to my brother but couldn't break the hold my dad had on me "Jake" I said for the last time ever again.

**TT^TT so sad I cried while writing this I really did I really don't know what else to say so I'm leaving it at this.**


End file.
